


predicament

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, M/M, it's a mystery, oh no they're trapped together what will they do, read to find out the shocking end, what will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Hanzo doesn't much like his job at the fast food restaurant. Thankfully he has Jesse to make it all worthwhile, even though he seems oblivious to Hanzo's terrible crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For McHanzo Week Day Three: Alternate Universe

Hanzo was not enjoying his new job very much. Despite being reassured by his friends that no, it was _completely_ fine and actually entirely normal in this day and age for someone in their late twenties to be working at a fast food restaurant, he felt out of place and a little embarrassed. He'd never worked in a customer-oriented job before, and it took all his energy every shift to plaster on a fake smile and pretend to give a single damn about how happy the customers were.

But Hanzo was exceptionally good at faking it until he made it. He'd been doing it his entire life, especially after his family fell apart while he was studying in America and he was forced to go and find a job to try to support himself.

The job was made somewhat easier to bear by his co-workers. Mei and Lena were a blast to be around, and even Jamison could be entertaining on the days he managed to show up to work. Their boss was a grumpy old guy who wore weird red-tinted glasses, and when he first started Hanzo had been a little bit scared of him. But Jack had turned out to be surprisingly caring beneath his gruff and world-weary exterior, and after a few awkward conversations, apparently decided to take Hanzo under his wing. He started getting better shifts, and Jack frequently emerged from his office to train him on new systems. Within a few months, Hanzo had been given the role of assistant duty manager, along with a nice little pay rise.

"Can't believe the old man likes you so much," one of his co-workers grumbled as they both stood at the assembly line putting burgers together.

"What do you mean?" Hanzo asked. 

"He hates me," Jesse said mournfully. "Always snappin' at me, tellin' me I'm useless."

"Jesse… you prank him _all the time_." Just that afternoon, Jack had somehow ended up with a bucket of water emptied over him and Jesse hadn't stopped smiling since. He only got away with it because Jack's husband had practically adopted Jesse as a son some years ago, and Jack did not want Gabriel coming into his store to give him an earful again.

"Well, yeah… but he's such an easy mark!"

Hanzo rolled his eyes and sighed. 

This was another thing he was completely fine with. Jesse McCree, who had to be told on a daily basis not to wear his cowboy hat and gaudy belt buckle with his uniform, had latched onto Hanzo as the only other member of staff who wasn't either still in school or nearing retirement age. They'd managed to develop an easy friendship, although Jack watched them suspiciously every time he saw them together. He clearly worried that some of Jesse's mischievous nature might rub off on Hanzo.

He had nothing to worry about. Hanzo was definitely more interested in other parts of Jesse rubbing off on him, not his sense of humour. He had a terrible crush on his co-worker, and it wasn't helped by the fact that Jesse was a very _physical_ person, always clapping him on the shoulder or freely doling out hugs. Hanzo looked forward to every shift he would be sharing with his tall, gorgeous, scruffy friend.

"Drinks tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Of course." It was almost a ritual by now. The first time Jesse had asked him out for a drink, Hanzo had wondered if it was a date. But it was just the two of them having a drink at the bar down the road, no sign of it being anything like an actual date, and now it was a regular thing every Thursday. He couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that Jesse didn't seem to be interested in him in the same way, but he would take whatever he could get.

And if all he could get was sometimes having to almost carry Jesse to a cab after he had a little too much to drink, Hanzo was fine with that. Jesse didn't have to know that Hanzo usually went home and frantically jerked off in the shower imagining how their evening could have gone.

That would make work _incredibly_ awkward, and Hanzo was quite sure that if it came down to it, Jack would keep Jesse over him, if only to keep the peace at home.

"Hey, you got a little--" Jesse tugged his glove off his prosthetic hand and reached over to Hanzo, tucking a stray lock of hair back under his hat.

"Oh!" Hanzo resisted the urge to lean into the touch and pulled back a little, taking his own gloves off and stepping away from the food to re-tie his hair and tuck it all back under his hat. "Thanks."

Jesse grinned at him, his deep brown eyes sparkling, and Hanzo pretended to be intent on his work to hide his blush.

 

By the end of the night, Hanzo was dying for a drink. He'd been on the register for the last hour and had had to deal with 1) a family of fifteen, each of them ordering at least four different and complicated things, 2) a very drunk man who slurred his way through his order and, when Hanzo asked him to repeat himself, said something so disgusting that Jack fell upon him like the wrath of God and physically tossed him into the street, 3) a middle-aged woman with ten expired coupons, and 4) someone who gave him the wrong order and then threw it in his face, sauce and all.

"I'm going to die," Hanzo moaned as he washed his face in the employee bathroom. "What did I do to deserve this?" He'd had bad nights before, but this took the cake. There was _sauce_ in his _beard_. He scrubbed harder until he was sure it was all gone, glad the food-throwing customer had been the last of the night.

"I dunno, but damn. You had a bad run." Jesse leaned against the door, watching him with a look of pity on his face. Jack had felt so sorry for him he'd let him have a free meal, which was really saying something. "But hey, we get to go have drinks now! And neither of us is working tomorrow!"

"Thank God," Hanzo mumbled, drying his face off. He looked in the mirror and glared at his reflection before digging in his bag and pulling out his eyeliner. "Give me a minute. I need to fix this."

"No problem," Jesse said, and Hanzo glanced over to see him standing there watching him with a smile on his face.

"Weirdo," he grumbled, and leaned in close to carefully apply the liner to his eyelids.

After fixing his face and ducking into a stall to get changed, he came out of the bathroom to find the restaurant dark and empty and Jesse waiting for him by the door.

"Last ones out?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah," Jesse replied, hefting his keys. "Jack left a few minutes ago, said he hopes your next shift is better."

"Let's go -- oh!" Hanzo stopped and pointed at a tray of meat on the counter. "How long has that been there?"

Jesse glanced over to where he was pointing. "Shit, Jack asked me to put that away -- it's only been there a few minutes. Thanks man, we better get that into the freezer."

"What would you do without me?" Hanzo asked, rolling his eyes as they picked up the tray between them and carried it over to the walk-in freezer. Hanzo propped the tray on his hip as he opened the door, and they put it on a shelf inside as the door swung shut behind them with an ominous click.

Hanzo froze. "Jesse…"

"Oh, _shit_."

 

"Try him again! He just left a few minutes before us!"

"He's not answering!" Jesse groaned, and tried calling Jack again. Once again, it went straight to voicemail. "Son of a bitch must've turned his phone off."

"But the front door is locked already! Who else has a key?"

"Ana, but she's off all week on holiday. I think she's in Hawaii with Fareeha."

"Oh God," Hanzo mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. He hadn't bothered wearing a jacket today as it was mid summer, and he was already starting to shiver.

"I'll try Gabe," Jesse said, thumbing through his phone. "At least he can tell Jack to come back here once he gets home." 

"Do they live far?"

"Nah, about twenty minutes." 

"Oh, good, so we just have to survive forty minutes in here."

Jesse held his phone to his ear and looked to the ceiling as though he was praying. "It's ringing! Oh! Hey, Gabe!"

Hanzo sighed in relief as Jesse quickly outlined the predicament, but by the time he was done, Hanzo's teeth were chattering and he was starting to feel seriously uncomfortable. Jesse wasn't much more suitably dressed than he was, but at least he had his old red serape which he took everywhere like a safety blanket. 

"Hey, c'mere," he said to Hanzo, beckoning him over. "C'mon, we gotta try to stay warm." 

Hanzo huffed out a laugh as they sat on the floor together and Jesse wrapped the red wool cloth around them both as best he could. It did help a little, and Hanzo pressed himself as close to Jesse as possible, linking their arms together and trying to stop shivering.

"We'll be okay," Jesse reassured him. "It won't be for long."

"I hope not," Hanzo said through his chattering teeth. He could feel Jesse shivering too, and he shifted to wrap his other arm around Jesse's waist to give them maximum contact. In any other situation it would have been enjoyable, warm and comfortable and perhaps leading to a kiss, but it was _freezing_ in here.

"Hey, Hanzo?" Jesse asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Still up for that drink when we get out of this?"

Hanzo considered. "Depends on if we get hypothermia. I heard alcohol is bad for that."

"What's good for it?"

Hanzo blushed, the warmth filling his face almost a relief against the cold. "Um. Get into bed with someone."

"Body heat, then," Jesse said. "I'm in."

Hanzo looked up at him, frowning. Jesse was smiling in the dim light of the freezer, staring down at him, and before Hanzo could say anything else, Jesse leaned down and planted a brief kiss on his mouth.

"What--" Hanzo was lost for words, his mouth hanging open in surprise. 

Jesse shrugged, glancing away. "I dunno. Just thought maybe -- y'know. Another way to keep warm?"

"That's bullshit," Hanzo said bluntly before tilting his head up and tugging Jesse down for another kiss. His lips were cold and dry, and Hanzo slid his tongue out to gently caress them, coaxing a gasp from Jesse. 

"Damn," Jesse mumbled, before sliding his hand around the back of Hanzo's neck and kissing him again, deeply, their open mouths sliding together. Warmth began to spread through Hanzo's body from his core, and he moaned in both relief and pleasure.

"C'mere, c'mon," Jesse encouraged, shifting his weight and tugging on Hanzo's hips. "C'mere." 

Hanzo went willingly, sliding a leg across Jesse's lap and straddling his thighs. It required some reorganisation of the serape, but eventually they were both enclosed in its warmth and in an excellent position for some really intense kissing. Hanzo forgot where he was, forgot their predicament, entirely focused on Jesse's mouth and his hands rubbing his back as they kissed for several delightfully long minutes. Soft moans escaped Jesse as their tongues caressed, and Hanzo couldn't keep from making his own noises. He was also becoming intensely aware of another predicament in his pants, and he was just about to shift his weight and grind down against Jesse to see if he was having the same problem when the door they were sitting against suddenly opened, spilling them both into the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ," Jack muttered, rubbing his face and glaring down at them.

"Jack!" Jesse cried out in delight, clearly not bothered by being caught by his boss with Hanzo sprawled across his lap, having obviously been kissing him quite a lot.

"Got your message," Jack said. "Sorry, my phone died and I was charging it up in the car." He glanced away, looking a little uncomfortable as Hanzo scrambled around to get to his feet.

"Thank God," Jesse said. "Who knows what might have happened if you'd been longer?" He looked at Hanzo and winked, and Hanzo blushed, covering his face with his hand.

"Don't even--" Jack said, putting a hand up to stop Jesse. "As long as you're both okay, that's the main thing." He glared at Jesse as though it was his fault, and once they were outside the restaurant, said a gruff goodbye and headed back to his car.

"So," Jesse said, rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously.

"Want to go and get a drink?" Hanzo asked.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Jesse was grinning widely.

"Obviously." Hanzo rolled his eyes, and was about to start walking towards the bar when Jesse grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

"For the record?" he said after a few minutes of warm, wet kisses, "I been asking you on a date for _months_. You just never seemed to notice."

"God, you're such a dick," Hanzo groaned, and Jesse laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [sherribonne](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
